Ridewatches
The https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ridewatch.jpg are pocketwatch-like devices that contain the power of past Kamen Riders, used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Zi-O.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=36382http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/ridewatch/ Overview to be announced Design A normal Ridewatch consists of the following parts: * - The activation button on top of the Ridewatch. Turning it on will shift the Ridewatch to a standby state before inserting it into the Ziku Driver. Pressing it again will allow the Rider to execute a finisher. * - The overall exterior body of the Ridewatch. The shape stabilizes the rotation motion of the Wake Bezel and loading of Ridewatch into the Ziku Driver. * - The dial of the Ridewatch. It is an energy release valve. By rotating it from its sleep state, which displays the Rider symbol and corresponding year date (in A.D.), to its active state, the Ridewatch becomes active, which displays the full face of the Rider. Functionality The Wake Bezel is turned 90 degrees clockwise, causing its arrow to face the direction that it is inserted into the respective slot on the Ziku-Driver. It activates when the Ride On Starter is pressed, and it is inserted into its corresponding slot on the Ziku-Driver before it was rotated 360 degrees to transform. Zi-O and Geiz 's personal Ridewatches are inserted into the D '9 Slot to access their base forms, and Ridewatches based on past Kamen Riders are inserted to the D '3 Slot to access Armor forms based on those Kamen Riders. List of Ridewatches - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Zi-O accesses his default form. Dated 2018 AD. KRZiO-Zi-O Ridewatch.png|Zi-O Ridewatch Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Zi-O Ridewatch (Inactive) - Geiz= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Geiz accesses his default form. Dated 2068 AD. KRZiO-Geiz Ridewatch.png|Geiz Ridewatch Geiz Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Geiz Ridewatch (Inactive) }} - Legend Rider= These Ridewatches are based off of Zi-O and Geiz's Kamen Rider predecessors. - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Build Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2017 AD. KRZiO-Build Ridewatch.png|Build Ridewatch Build Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Build Ridewatch (Inactive) - Sparkling= * : Based on Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Sparkling Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to an Armor based on RabbitTank Sparkling. Build Sparkling Ridewatch.jpg|Build RabbitTank Sparkling Ridewatch }} - Ex-Aid= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ex-Aid Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2016 AD. KRZi-O-Ex-Aid Ridewatch.png|Ex-Aid Ridewatch Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Ex-Aid Ridewatch (Inactive) - Ghost= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ghost Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2015 AD. KRZiO-Ghost Ridewatch.png|Ghost Ridewatch Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive) - Drive= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed, this Ridewatch provides access to the Drive Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2014 AD. KRZi-O-Drive Ridewatch.png|Drive Ridewatch Drive Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Drive Ridewatch (Inactive) - Gaim= * : Based on Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms, this Ridewatch provides access to the Gaim Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2013 AD. KRZi-O-Gaim Ridewatch.png|Gaim Ridewatch - Wizard= * : Based on Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style, this Ridewatch provides access to the Wizard Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2012 AD. Wizard Ridewatch.jpg|Wizard Ridewatch - Fourze= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Fourze Base States, this Ridewatch provides access to the Fourze Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2011 AD. Fourze Ridewatch.jpg|Fourze Ridewatch Fourze Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Fourze Ridewatch (Inactive) - OOO= * : Based on Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo, this Ridewatch provides access to the OOO Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2010 AD. KRZi-O-OOO Ridewatch.png|OOO Ridewatch - Double= * : Based on Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker, this Ridewatch provides access to the Double Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2009 AD. KRZi-O-Double Ridewatch.png|Double Ridewatch - Decade= * : Based on Kamen Rider Decade, this Ridewatch provides access to the Decade Armor used by Zi-O. Other Ridewatches can be inserted into the Decade Ridewatch, augmenting Decade Armor with the power of past upgrade forms. Dated 2009 AD. Decade Ridewatch.png|Decade Ridewatch - Kiva= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kiva, this Ridewatch provides access to the Kiva Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2008 AD. Kiva Ridewatch.jpg|Kiva Ridewatch - Den-O= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Den-O Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2007 AD. Den-O Ridewatch.jpg|Den-O Ridewatch Den-O Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Den-O Ridewatch (Inactive) - Kabuto= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kabuto, this Ridewatch provides access to the Kabuto Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2006 AD. Kabuto Ridewatch.jpg|Kabuto Ridewatch - Hibiki= * : Based on Kamen Rider Hibiki, this Ridewatch provides access to the Hibiki Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2005 AD. Hibiki Ridewatch.jpg|Hibiki Ridewatch - Blade= * : Based on Kamen Rider Blade, this Ridewatch provides access to the Blade Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2004 AD. Blade Ridewatch.jpg|Blade Ridewatch - Faiz= * : Based on Kamen Rider Faiz, this Ridewatch provides access to the Faiz Armor used by Geiz. Dated 2003 AD. Faiz Ridewatch.jpg|Faiz Ridewatch - Ryuki= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Ryuki, this Ridewatch provides access to the Ryuki Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2002 AD. Ryuki Ridewatch.jpg|Ryuki Ridewatch Ryuki Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Ryuki Ridewatch (Inactive) - Agito= * : Based on Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Agito Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2001 AD. Agito Ridewatch.jpg|Agito Ridewatch - Kuuga= * : Based on Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the Kuuga Armor used by Zi-O. Dated 2000 AD. Kuuga Ridewatch.jpg|Kuuga Ridewatch }} - Other Riders= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Cross-Z, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Cross-Z Armor.http://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/444/ This Ridewatch debuted in the final episode of Kamen Rider Build. The Cross-Z Ridewatch is created and it is later given to Sougo by Ryuga before passing it to Geiz. Geiz uses the Cross-Z Ridewatch on Zikan Zax to finish off Another Build. Dated 2017 AD. KRZiO-CrossZ Ridewatch.png|Cross-Z Ridewatch - Grease= - 2= Japanese= |-| English= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Grease, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Grease Armor.http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000127250/ Dated 2017 AD. Grease Ridewatch.png|Grease Ridewatch Grease Ridewatch (Inactive).jpg|Grease Ridewatch (Inactive) - Rogue= * : Based on Kamen Rider Rogue, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Rogue Armor. Rogue Ridewatch.png|Rogue Ridewatch }} - Ex-Aid= : Based on Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Brave Armor. Brave Ridewatch.png|Brave Ridewatch - Genm= * : Based on Kamen Rider Genm Action Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch provides access to the Genm Armor used by Geiz. Genmu Ridewatch.png|Genm Ridewatch }} - Ghost= : Based on Kamen Rider Specter, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Specter Armor.https://twitter.com/gtrvariedades/status/1026178589287505921?s=20 Specter Ridewatch.png|Specter Ridewatch }} - Drive= : Based on Kamen Rider Mach, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Mach Armor. Mach Ridewatch.png|Mach Ridewatch - Chaser= * : Based on Kamen Rider Chaser, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Chaser Armor. Chaser Ridewatch.png|Chaser Ridewatch }} - Fourze= : Based on Kamen Rider Meteor, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Meteor Armor.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=36621 Meteor Ridewatch.png|Meteor Ridewatch }} - Den-O= : Based on Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Zeronos Armor. Zeronos Ridewatch.png|Zeronos Ridewatch }} }} }} - Another Watches= Another Watches are twisted versions of Ridewatches given by the Time Jackers to transform people into Another Riders. * : Twisted version of the Build Ridewatch, used to transform into Another Build. * : Twisted version of the Ex-Aid Ridewatch, used to transform into Another Ex-Aid. KRZiO-Another Build Ridewatch.png|Another Build Watch AnotherEx-AidWatch.jpg|Another Ex-Aid Watch - Miscellaneous= These are Ridewatches that do not fit any of the preceding categories. * : An empty Ridewatch. * : Allows Zi-O and Geiz to summon the Ride Striker. * : Allows Tsukuyomi to use the Faiz Phone X. KRZiO-Blank Ridewatch.png|Blank Ridewatch Bike Ridewatch.jpg|Bike Ridewatch KRZiO-Phone Ridewatch.png|Phone Ridewatch }} Unused Ridewatches The DX Ziku-Driver toy can be hacked via pin combinations to reveal the names of possible Ridewatches with no confirmation on their appearance in the show https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5864881754, listed as follows: )https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXJujW2an-s *"Zi-O"'' (Dated with 4 clock symbols) *''"Zi-O"'' (Dated XXXX) *''"Zi-O"'' (Dated ****) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2058) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2038) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2020) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 2019) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 1989) *''"Geiz"'' (Dated 1971)(Dated ) *"Geiz"'' (Dated XXXX)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DO1JpSZ7zM - Legend Riders= *''"Evol"'' (Dated 2017)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RXsb9Hko0-U *''"Genius"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Neo"'' (Dated 2017) *''"Cronus"'' (Dated 2016)https://twitter.com/ptomod/status/1035751601158291456?s=21 *''"Poppy"'' (Dated 2016) *''"Para-DX"'' (Dated 2016)https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1035799356413075456 *''"Lazer"'' (Dated 2016)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUcW1k4kk7k *''"Snipe"'' (Dated 2016)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUcW1k4kk7k *''"Muteki"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Omega"'' (Dated 2016) *''"Alpha"'' (Dated 2016) *''"Mugen"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Tridoron"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ctyKLDkLXk *''"Kiwami"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Infinity"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Cosmic"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Putotyra"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV9Yxn_y3v8 *''"Xtreme"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Diend"'' (Dated "2009") *''"Complete"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqewgQtLGco *''"Emperor"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Liner"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Hyper"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Armed"'' (Dated "FIN.")https://twitter.com/rkrk_pol/status/1035801114539511813 *''"King"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Blaster"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Survive"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"Shining"(Dated ''"FIN.")https://twitter.com/rkrk_pol/status/1035781567283490817 *''"Ultimate"(Dated ''"FIN.") *''"J"'' (Dated 1994) *''"ZO"'' (Dated 1993) *''"Shin"'' (Dated 1992)https://twitter.com/rkrk_pol/status/1035754091861835776 *''"Black RX"'' (Dated 1988) *''"Black"'' (Dated 1987) *''"ZX"'' (Dated 1984)https://twitter.com/sekamomono1/status/1035810274861694976 *''"Super-1"'' (Dated 1980) *''"Skyrider"'' (Dated 1979)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xES6zkzvKNs *''"Stronger"'' (Dated 1975)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MksYLryp-xU *''"Amazon"'' (Dated 1974)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2TZz5qtprY *''"X"'' (Dated 1974)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KwwTNmbuxM *''"Riderman"'' (Dated 1973) *''"V3"'' (Dated 1973)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHaU-TU-DYs *''"Rider 2"'' (Dated 1971)https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1035863468753055744 *''"Rider 1"'' (Dated 1971) - Other= *''"Tsukuyomi"'' (Dated 2068) *''"Next"'' (Dated 0000) *''"New"'' (Dated 0000) *''"Future"'' (Dated 0000)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EczNwZ5-4gk *''"Rider'' (Dated 2019) *''"Rider"'' (Dated 0000) *''"Rider'' (Dated XXXX) *''"Rider'' (Dated ) *"Heisei"'' (Dated "--HR--") *''"Showa"'' (Dated "--SR--") *''"Super Sentai"'' (Dated "--SS--") *''"Kamen Rider"'' (Dated *"Shocker"'' (Dated 1971) https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1035769758447153152 *''"Game"'' (Dated "GAME")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhPycPKFD14 *''"Evil"'' (Dated "EVIL")https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTzm_g6lEEc *''"Max"'' (Dated "MAX") *''"Ride Gadget"'' *''"Singular"'' (Dated 0000) *''"Nothing"'' (Dated 0000) *''"X mas"'' (Dated 1225)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33LjfXB_iSU *''"Special"'' (Dated "--SP--") *''"Millennium "'' (Dated 2000) *''"All Riders"'' (Dated ) *"Ancient"'' (Dated 0000)https://twitter.com/6PAMVWhitOoP3Pi/status/1036056876981448704 }} Interestingly, Zeronos, Meteor, Mach, Chaser, Specter and Build RabbitTank Sparkling's Ridewatch are absent in the toy Ziku-Driver's memory for unknown reasons. Behind The Scenes Portrayal The Ridewatches are voiced by , who previously voiced Paradox Roidmude in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle and physically portrayed Joe the Haze in Kamen Rider Black RX. He also voiced other equipment in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Notes *The devices share a mix of motifs from past series: **Gives the user their personal Rider Form or a Form similar to a past Rider, akin to the Legend Forms of the past series **Bears the image of the Rider's "face" on the surface, sharing this trait with most of the "Legend Rider Devices". ***Ironically, the Ridewatches are part of the main series, and produces armor designed similarly to the main Forms, instead of said Forms generally found in specials and movies, or being a replication of the actual Rider but with the transformation belt remaining the same. **Activated on a specific section of the Driver depending on their usage, similar to the Gashats in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. ***Similar to the Lockseeds, primary Rider Forms are augmented by an additional device plugged into another portion, much like how Jimber Arms were based on the main Arms of the Rider. **Contributes to the Finishers, in either the Driver or a weapon. **Gives access to facsimiles, where applicable, of Rider weapons in each form. ***A key difference is said weapons differ from the originals, one example being the Drill Crusher used with the Build Armor is designed and utilized similarly to the Rumble Smasher. Another is found with the Ride HeiSaber when using Decade Armor. **Forms can be augmented with a specific combination of devices. **Specialized versions fold out to form devices, weapons, or Rider Machines. **A variant of the device causes users to turn into monsters. ***The forms taken from using the devices appear as monstrous versions of past Riders. *Ridewatches are similar to the Ranger Keys from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger due to any following reasons: **Powers of the original Riders suddenly lose due to the Ridewatches while the Super Sentai teams (from Goranger to Goseiger) lose their powers after they use up to defeat Zangyack fleet and become Ranger Keys for Gokaigers. **Zi-O and Geiz utilize the Ridewatches of the past Kamen Riders to change their Rider forms while the Gokaigers use the Ranger/Rider/Metal Hero Keys to transform into past Sentai warriors (including post-Gokaiger Sentai teams from Go-Busters to Ninninger), as well as Kamen Rider OOO's forms and various Metal Heroes respectively. Appearances References Category:Kamen Rider Zi-O Category:Transformation Gear Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:Arsenal (Zi-O)